


Open Hearts

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Cuddles, Snuggles and Bonding moments [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Sappy, background shallura - Freeform, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: "Shiro, I'm having a crisis.""Again?"Knowing you love someone and telling them that you do are two completely different things. Keith has trouble expressing his love.





	Open Hearts

Keith shifted slightly, sighing at the familiar ache in his body. With a light smile, he intertwined his and Lance's fingers together pressing back against his chest. Lance hummed lightly, pulling Keith closer in his sleep. He pressed his lips to Lance's knuckles, then to his palm. Lance groaned and shifted. Stretching his legs, Keith rolled over pressing a kiss to Lance's chest before propping himself up on an elbow. Lance frowned in his sleep and moved as his arms slipped down to Keith's waist, his hand scratching lightly as he tensed it to a fist. Reaching up, Kieth combed his fingers through Lances hair causing him to snuggle closer. He was so handsome, Keith ran his fingers softly along his brow and down his cheek. Pressing a kiss to his temple, Keith lent back.  
"Lance," he called softly, "Lance."  
Lance groaned, nuzzling softly into the pillow.  
"Come on Lance, it's time to get up," Keith chuckled, shaking Lance's shoulder.  
"Nuuu," Lance groaned, rolling away and curling up tighter.  
"Come on," Keith sighed, leaning over him.  
"No Keef," Lance mumbled, pulling the covers so they were over his head.  
"Yes Keef," Keith smiled, tugging the covers down to press kisses all over Lance's face.  
Lance idly swatted Keith away, who chuckled and flopped over him.  
"Heavy," Lance grumbled, wrapping Keith in his arms before rolling them over, "Morning."  
Keith grinned, "Good morning."  
Lance chuckled, pressing their lips together.  
"Ew," Lance grumbled, pushing Keith's hair away from his face, "Your hair does not taste nice."  
"Sorry," Keith replied, gripping a small section of his hair and studying it, "Do you think I should get it cut?"  
Weaving his fingers through Keith's hair, Lance gave it a soft tug causing pleasure to jolt down his spine.  
"Nah," Lance grinned, "I like it like this, but it's your choice really."  
Keith hummed, nuzzling Lance's nose.  
"I like it too," Keith smiled, pressing a kiss to Lance's cheek.  
The kissed lazily for a few minutes, Lance pressing his more of his weight down on Keith.  
Pulling away, Keith hummed, "We need to get up."  
Lance dropped his head to Keith's shoulder, "You're killing the mood."  
"I didn't want to set a mood, come on," Keith said, prodding Lance in the ribs.  
"Fine," Lance sighed, rolling off and stretching.  
Keith stood up, combing his fingers through his hair.  
"Now that's a view I could yet used too," Lance purred with a grin.  
"Lance," Keith groaned, feeling his cheeks heat up.  
Lance laughed. Keith rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile at his laugh. He loved him. Keith froze, he loved Lance.

"Shiro, I'm having a crisis."  
"Again?"  
"Yes."  
Shiro sighed, "Come on in then."  
Keith made his way into Shiro's room, collapsing face down on his bed.  
"What happened?" Shiro asked, "You seemed distracted during training."  
Keith rolled over onto his back, shooting Shiro a pained expression.  
"I'm in love with Lance."  
"And you're having a crisis?"  
"Yes," Keith said, frowning.  
"I don't get it."  
Keith groaned and buried his face in the pillow again.  
"Seriously? You're having a crisis over that?"  
Keith sighed, rolling onto the floor with a thump.  
"What if he doesn't love me back? What if it makes our relationship awkward? What if I'm moving too fast? What if he laughs? What if he breaks up with me?" Keith practically howled at the end.  
Shiro whistled softly, "Ok, ok, deep breaths. Calm down."  
Keith gave him a disgusted look, "Calm?"  
"Yes, calm," Shiro said, "Then I may be able to understand you."  
Keith groaned, propping himself up on his elbows.  
"It's really quite simple, I'm in love with Lance but the thought of telling him terrifies me," Keith grumbled.  
Shiro frowned, "Then leave it for now, if you're too scared to tell him just take some time to think about it. When you calm down, you can reconsider."  
"That! Is actually a really good idea," Keith said, sitting up completely, "Thanks Shiro!"  
"I am happy to help," Shiro said, shrugging.  
Keith bounced to his feet, a smile on his face.  
"I'll see you later," he said, practically bouncing out of the room.  
"He's got it bad," Shiro mumbled after him.

Keith curled up in bed that night, listening to the sound of Lance in the shower. It was oddly relaxing, knowing that Lance was just in the other room and would be coming in soon. Closing and scrubbing at his eyes, Keith groaned. He really had it bad.  
"Keith?" Lance asked, as he stepped out of the bathroom.  
Keith's head snapped up, "Yeah? Sorry what?"  
Lance smirked, tossing his towel into the wash.  
"Can I do your hair?" he asked, flushing slightly.  
Keith started slightly, before a light smile played across his face.  
"Sure."  
Sitting up, he felt the bed dip as Lance settled behind him. His eyes slipped closed as Lance's fingers shifted through his hair. He didn't really understand why Lance enjoyed braiding his hair, but it didn't bother him and it made Lance happy.  
"Done," Lance hummed, wrapping his arms around Keith.  
Keith lent back, pressing a kiss to Lance's jaw.  
"I," Keith stiffened, he had almost slipped up, "I'm tired."  
"Yeah?" Lance muttered, kissing Keith's cheek, "Alright then."  
The weight on the bed shifted as Lance stood up, heading to turn off the lights. Keith laid down, curling up on his side. Apparently not telling Lance he loved him was going to be more difficult than he thought, he really wanted to say it. The lights flickered off, Keith reached out.  
"Come here then," he called out.  
He heard Lance chuckle, could just make out the shadow of him crossing the room. The bed dipped and Lance buried his face in Keith's chest, humming happily. Keith practically purred in contentment, scratching gently at the soft hair at the nape of Lance's neck. He was screwed.

Keith moaned, deep and throaty as his body went limp.  
"Wow," Lance muttered, "Enjoying yourself?"  
"What do..mm...you think?" Keith sighed, melting more into the mattress.  
Keith groaned, his eyes slipping shout.  
"So good," he said.  
"Told you backrubs are the best," Lance said, Keith could hear the grin in his voice.  
Keith hummed in agreement, burying his face in the pillow beneath his head. Lance pressed harder on Keith's spine, causing it to crack with a satisfying sound. Oh, that felt good. He felt Lance's hands move up his shoulders to rub firmly at his neck.  
"Wow, you've practically turned to jelly," Lance chuckled, running his hand down Keith's spine.  
"That's 'cause 's good," Keith muttered, shifting slightly.  
Lance pulled away, causing Keith to wine in distress.  
"Give me a second," Lance said, Keith felt the bed shift as he moved.  
"Lance?" Keith called hesitantly, shifting to look behind him.  
"Hang on," Lance said, resting his hands on Keith's calves.  
Keith sighed as Lance massaged his legs, removing knots in the muscles he didn't even know he had. His eyes widened as Lance's hands reached the very tops of his thighs, before he pulled away.  
"Done," Lance said, Keith was almost disappointed.  
He rolled over, smiling sleepily.  
"So good," Keith said, reaching out and making grabby hands.  
Lance laughed, laying himself down on Keith's chest.  
"I'm gland," Lance smiled, tangling their legs together.  
Keith bit his lip, he wanted to say it so badly. But the crushing fear of rejection stopped him.

"Shiro, I'm going to die."  
"Keith, you're not going to die."  
"I am, Lance is going to kill me with kindness."  
"Ok, you've got it bad," Shiro said, poking Keith's prone form with his foot.  
"I am aware," Keith grumbled.  
A soft knock at the door sounded, Shiro took one look at Keith before turning to the door. Opening it up he started at the sight of Allura at the door.  
"Hello Princess."  
"Evening Shiro, I was wondering if you had a minute," Allura said with a soft smile.  
"Sorry Princess, but Keith's having a crisis," Shiro sighed, glaring back at him.  
"Oh dear what happened?" she asked, stepping around him into the room.  
Keith looked up at her, "I'm in love with Lance."  
Allura frowned, "Well yes, isn't that why you're going out with him?"  
Rubbing his eyes, Keith sighed.  
"I started going out with him because I liked him, love is deeper and scarier," Keith said, rolling on his side, "What if it's too soon and he doesn't feel the same?"  
Allura hummed thoughtfully, before sitting beside him on the floor.  
"I'm scared to tell him," Keith muttered, "What if he doesn't love me back? What if it makes our relationship awkward? What if I'm moving too fast? What if he laughs? What if he breaks up with me?"  
Allura sighed, "Keith, calm down and think for a minute. Everything you just said, think it through and tell me would Lance do any of that? Do you honestly think you telling him you love him would upset him?"  
Keith frowned, before sitting up.  
"No? No, no he wouldn't."  
"Exactly, so if it bothers you that much to not tell him, you should tell him," Allura said, resting a hand on his shoulder.  
"You're right," Keith smiled, "Thanks Allura."  
Standing up, he headed to the door.  
"I would thank you Shiro but you did nothing," and with that he left.  
"How did you do that?" Shiro asked, his jaw dropped.  
Allura shrugged, "It's not that hard."  
She intertwined their fingers, pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
"Do you think he'll be alright?" Shiro asked, frowning.  
"He'll be fine," Allura smiled.  
"I just worry," Shiro shook his head.  
"I know, but I had a very similar conversation with Lance yesterday, so you don't have to," Allura said.

When he left Shiro's room he had a goal in mind, find Lance and tell him he loved him. Unfortunately, Lance was in the bath. Now he could wait, but he really didn't want to. He had bathed with Lance before, but asking seemed really forward. With a huffed sigh, he headed for the baths. Just go for it.  
"Lance?" he called, voice echoing around the tiled walls.  
"Keith? What's up?" Lance called back.  
"Mind if I join you?"  
"Um, sure not problem."  
Stripping quickly, Keith headed to where he knew Lance would be. Lance was sat up in the bath, looking suprised.  
"What brought this on?" he asked.  
Keith shrugged, stepping into the hot water and leaning back against Lance.  
"I'm sore and tired, this is relaxing. Problem?"   
"Nope," Lance hummed, "Just curious."   
Keith smiled, it was ok, he could do this.  
"Lance," he called softly.  
"Yeah?"  
"I love you."  
Lance stiffened, his entire body tensing. Keith froze had he made a mistake?  
"Are you serious?" Lance asked.  
"Yes, I love you Lance," Keith said, turning and kneeling between Lance's legs.  
Lance raised his hands, resting them on Keith's cheeks.  
"I love you too, I love you so much."  
Keith smiled, leaning forward to press kisses all over Lance's face. Yeah, he was so unbelievably happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore. I just needed to write some softness and love between these two.
> 
> Thanks for your comments on the last fics, they were really sweet.


End file.
